Display of Affection
by the-Bookworm-Princess
Summary: How the team members spend Valentine's Day. Basic Valentine's Day fluff, as promised. I'm sorry that I didn't post it earlier. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, as a ValDay present for me. :D I reposted this because I got it edited. :


Title: Display of Affection

Author: Jeana

Pairing: Tony/Kate, Gibbs/Abby

Summary: What the team does on Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Navy NCIS is the property of Belisaurius, Paramount, DPB, CBS, and all that jazz...The characters just run around in my head all day long, so I put them to work.

* * *

It was Monday, and Valentine's Day as well, so Kate was in a good mood as she stepped off the elevator. As she made her way through the bullpen, she saw on her desk a bouquet of yellow roses, the ends of each delicate petal edged with dark pink. She smiled and smelled one that had opened perfectly and was delighted by the sweet aroma. She turned around to look at Tony, who was grinning broadly. "Thank you, Tony. They're beautiful!"

"You're welcome."

Kate grinned, took another sniff, and sat down to begin working.

Other than Kate's flowers, each member of the team had received the usual Valentine from Abby: their favorite candy and a personalized note on a lacy black heart. Gibbs smiled as he read his; it was the only one he ever got. Tony and Kate swapped cards, and Tony sent McGee a message, via a wadded up sticky note thrown at his head, saying that he would be nice to him today.

After a few minutes of looking over the files of the case on which they had been working since Friday afternoon, Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs. Yes…alright…yeah…yeah." He hung up. "I've got to video-conference with Gitmo; go see what Abby has. You guys had better have something for me when I get back." With that, he left the bullpen.

Tony sighed and stood up, stretching. "Guess we should go, huh."

McGee and Kate got up from their desks and followed Tony to the elevator. Once inside, Tony pushed the button that would take them down to the lab.

When the doors opened, Kate said, "You go on and see Abby, McGee; Tony and I need to ask Ducky something for Gibbs."

Tony looked at her quizzically, but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright. See you guys in a few minutes, " McGee said as he stepped off the elevator and into the lab.

As soon as the doors closed, Tony turned to Kate. "We need to ask Ducky something?"

Kate grinned. "No. But I couldn't very well thank you for the flowers with McGee in here," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

xxxxxx

"Hey, McGee, what can I do for you?" Abby asked as McGee entered her lab.

"Gibbs sent us all down here. Kate and Tony had to ask Ducky something, but wanted me to come see what you found. Actually, while they're gone, I have a chance to give you this." He pulled a small gift wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Abby."

"Aww, McGee, you shouldn't have. That's so sweet!" Abby took the box and tore off the black wrapping paper. She grinned when she saw the familiar red writing on the gift box. Opening the box eagerly and pulling out a pair of black zipper earrings, she exclaimed, "Oh! McGee, these are the coolest! Thanks!" Abby immediately took out her silver screws and replaced them with her gifts.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"I think Gibbs is taking me out to eat."

"Oh." McGee suddenly found something interesting to study on the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You're not still upset about us, are you McGee?"

McGee sighed and shook his head. "No, Abby. I just want you to be happy, and if Gibbs makes you happy, then that's what I want."

"Aww, thanks. You're the best, McGee." She hugged him. She released him when she heard the elevator ding.

The doors opened and Kate and Tony stepped out, both trying to suppress their pleased grins and only the former succeeding.

Abby smiled, then asked, "Where's Gibbs?"

"MTAC," Kate answered. "He's video-conferencing with Gitmo, but he wanted us to come see the evidence you found."

"Well," Abby said, stepping over to where she had the Lieutenant's uniform laid out, "the shards I pulled from Lieutenant Vaughn's uniform were fiberglass. I also lifted a few prints which I've been running since this morning. When Gibbs is done, send him down; I should have a match by then."

"Alright. Thanks Abby," Tony said. With that, the three agents left the lab.

xxxxxx

About a half hour later, the elevator opened and Gibbs stepped out. "So, Kate said you wanted to see me?" he said as he entered the lab.

"Yes." Abby approached him. "I hear that Kate got flowers." She crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side, glaring at him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Abby…"

"Come on, Gibbs; is there really anything so wrong with me wanting a little display of affection from you?"

He smiled. "Well, if it's affection you want…" He pulled Abby towards him and kissed her.

When he released her, she said, "That won't work, you know." She paused. "Now where was I?"

"Flowers."

"Right. Flowers are a simple way of showing that you care. It doesn't even have to be flowers, but a girl likes her guy to give her little gifts, do little things for her, from time to time to show her that he cares." She continued rambling and pacing back and forth, and didn't even notice the small, flat box Gibbs pulled out of his pocket until he held it out in front of her. She stopped mid-sentence and just stared at the black box.

When Gibbs extended it further, she took it gingerly. She untied the gold ribbon, took the lid off the box, and removed a long, slender necklace case. Opening it, Abby gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace, made of shiny onyx stones. The stone in the middle was shaped like a heart, and had the name "Abby" etched on it in beautiful white lettering. "Oh, Gibbs," she breathed. "It's gorgeous. I was just giving you a hard time earlier…you didn't have to get me this."

"I wanted to."

"Well, thank you so much. I love it!" She took it out of the box and attempted to fasten it around her neck.

"Allow me," Gibbs said, taking the necklace from her and carefully connected the clasp. Then he slid his hands onto her shoulders and began rubbing them gently. As his fingertips brushed her skin through the fishnet covering she wore over her black tank top, she shuddered slightly. Gibbs smiled, then turned her around. "It looks great on you."

She smiled. "Thanks." Fingering the heart-shaped stone on her new necklace, she pondered aloud. "So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me tonight?"

He grinned. "Nope."

"Gibbs! Come on, please!"

"I'll tell you one thing, you might want to dress up. It's kind of fancy."

"Fancy, right. I'll try to dress up, but don't be surprised if I stand out."

"You'll be beautiful no matter what you wear, Abbs."

She blushed.

"So, I'll pick you up at six. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"I got a match on the fingerprint that I pulled off Lieutenant Vaughn's uniform." She walked over to the computer and showed him. "It belongs to a Mr. Charles Reynolds. He was a Petty Officer, but got a Bad Conduct Discharge in 2003 for stealing from his superior."

"Makes sense."

"Care to explain why?"

"His superior was Lieutenant Vaughn. Thanks, Abbs."

"No problem."

Gibbs brought in Charles Reynolds, and after being confronted with the evidence against him, as well as Gibbs finding gunshot residue on his jacket, he confessed to shooting Lieutenant Vaughn. Ending the case around four forty-five, Gibbs sent the team home early.

xxxxxx

As McGee waited in line, he sighed heavily. It was after work on Valentine's Day, and he was at the library checking out a book to occupy himself for the evening. Abby was going to dinner with Gibbs; Tony and Kate were sure to be having a good time somewhere; even Ducky had a date.

He checked out his book and quickly turned to leave, accidentally running into a woman behind him and knocking her stack of books to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" he said. "Let me help you." He knelt next to her and helped collect the books.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," she said.

"No, I should have been more careful." He picked up one of the books and looked at the title before handing it to her. "You like John Grisham?" He looked up at the woman and examined her. She had shoulder-length brown curls and inquisitive green eyes which peered out from behind a pair of glasses.

She smiled. "I _love_ John Grisham. Do you?"

McGee grinned and held up the book he had just borrowed, the author's latest courtroom thriller. "Aren't his books the best?"

"Most definitely."

"So which of his novels is your favorite?" McGee asked, immediately interested.

"The Runaway Jury," she answered.

"Mine, too. Did you see the movie?"

"Yeah, but I think I like the book better. Although that John Cusack is easy on the eyes." She smiled, grabbed the last book, and they both stood. "Thanks." She shifted her stack and stuck out her hand. "I'm Cassandra. Cassandra Riley."

"Timothy McGee." He shook her hand.

"So, Timothy, are you doing anything tonight?" She handed her books to the librarian, who began scanning them quickly.

"No. I was just going to go home and read."

"You wanna go for coffee or get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'd like that." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

xxxxxx

As soon as Kate got home, she hopped in the shower, washing her hair with the strawberry shampoo that Tony said he liked. After she got out, she quickly blow-dried her brunette locks. Then she went into her room and tried on eleven different dresses. _'Too blue,'_ she thought as she tossed the first one onto her bed. _'Too sparkly. Too short. Too flashy. Too revealing. Too small. Too black. Too ugly. Seriously, what was I thinking when I bought this one?'_ She dropped it onto the floor of her closet and continued looking. _'Too prom. Too girly. Too…wait a minute, this might work!'_ She removed her towel, grabbed a pair of underwear, and slid the dress over her head. Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser, scrutinizing her figure.

The dress was red, with a low V-neck, and spaghetti straps. The bottom of it was cut off at an angle, it came to about an inch below her knee on the left side, and several inches below on the right. It showed off her thin physique and slender waist. The neckline was at just the right level to show enough cleavage to be enticing, but not so low that Kate was in danger of falling out of the dress is she bent over.

Satisfied that she looked 'sexy', Kate went over to her jewelry box and held several different pairs of earrings up to her ears. She decided upon a pair of teardrop diamonds and put them on. Shaking her head, she listened to them swing back and forth. She retrieved the matching necklace and fastened it around her neck. Then Kate grabbed her black Stilettos and slipped them on her feet.

She brushed and curled her hair, then applied her make-up. For the finishing touch she sprayed some light perfume on her wrists and neck. She grabbed her purse and the red jacket that went with the dress, and entered the living room. Kate couldn't have been waiting more than five minutes when she heard the doorbell.

She opened the door and smiled at Tony in his tuxedo.

"You look great, Kate. Very beautiful."

Kate slowly turned around so that he could fully appreciate the dress. "Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss, then turned off the lights, and locked her door.

Tony took her hand and led her to his car. When they got inside and began driving, Tony turned on the CD player, and a country song with violins came through the speakers.

You're so complicated

Your hang over my shoulder

When I read my mail

I don't appreciate it

When I talk to other guys

You think they're on my tail

Kate grinned; it was her favorite song.

Tony opened the glove compartment and retrieved out a CD case with a big red bow on it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Katie."

Kate smiled and pulled off the bow; she saw that it was the "Greatest Hits" CD to which they were currently listening. "Thanks." She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of cologne with a ribbon tied around it. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." She handed the bottle to him.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he removed the cap/lid and smelled it. "Oh, I like that. What's it called?"

"Joop."

"Joop?"

"Joop."

"Funny name, but I really like it."

"I'm glad." Kate smiled.

"Ah, here we are." Tony pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, and parked the car. He got out, and opened Kate's door for her.

"Thank you." She took his arm and they went inside.

After they were seated, their waiter came up and at Tony's request, listed the wines available. "How does Chardonnay sound, Kate?"

"Fine with me."

"Excellent choice; I will be right back." With that, the man left.

When he returned with the wine, Kate started to order a large Caesar salad, but Tony protested, "C'mon, Kate, you don't have to eat super healthy _all_ the time. Why don't you enjoy your meal this time, the food here is really good."

She sighed. "Oh, alright. I'll have the Shrimp Scampi."

"Very good. And you, sir?"

"I'll have the Chicken ala King."

"Alright. The food should be here in about fifteen minutes." The waiter turned and quickly returned to the kitchen.

Tony held up his glass and said, "To the love of my life, Caitlin Todd."

Kate smiled and raised her glass. "To my knight in shining armor, Tony."

Their glasses connected with a crystal ringing sound, and then the two of them drank the wine. When Kate set her glass down, Tony took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Kate."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Tony."

xxxxxx

After trying on the only two dresses that she owned, Abby flopped down on her bed in despair. _'This is impossible,'_ she thought. _'But wait- there's always…no, I couldn't wear that.'_ She got up, rummaged around in the back of her closet, and pulled out 'The Dress'. She had bought it to wear to a dance with one of her serious boyfriends, but that had been cancelled and she had never gotten to wear it. She pulled it out of the bag and held it out in front of her, examining the exquisite garment. It was black, of course, strapless, laced up in the back, and went/came down to the floor. The fabric shimmered in the light, and had little threads of gold and royal blue that swirled through the cloth and sparkled as she moved the dress. _'What the heck?'_ she thought to herself. _'It's definitely fancy.'_

She slipped out of her clothes and into the dress, then examined herself in the full-length mirror on the back of her door. She laced up the bodice, and was pleased by the waist the dress created for her. She was a little bit leery about the amount of cleavage the dress showed; the neckline revealed the very tops of her breasts. She slowly turned around, and knew that it would work. _'But the pigtails just don't go with the dress,'_ she decided. She pulled them out, brushed out the kinks, and began trying to find a hairstyle that worked.

After a few minutes, Abby looked in the mirror again. She had pulled up the top layer of her hair into a ponytail, but left the bottom layers down; a style she had seen Kate wear. Although she didn't particularly like her hair this way, it looked very good with the dress, and was flattering to her as well. She smiled, and then began searching for some shoes. She grabbed the pair of fancy black ones with three-inch heels that Kate had convinced her to buy "just in case", and slid them onto her feet. She found her elbow-length black gloves and put them on, grabbing her matching black handbag to complete the ensemble. Then Abby went into the living room, grabbed a book, and sat down on the couch to wait.

At six o'clock, right on the dot, her doorbell rang. Abby put down her book, and quickly made her way to the door. When she opened it, Gibbs couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. "Abby," he stammered as he looked over the dress, "Yo-you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself," she said as she saw his suit. "So are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope. You'll find out soon enough."

She sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

He offered her his arm, which she took gladly, and led her to his car. The drive there was interesting, with Abby hopping from subject to subject in their conversation. When they reached their destination, Gibbs parked the car, then got out and opened Abby's door for her.

When Abby stepped out and saw where they were, she gasped. "Gibbs! Are you serious? This is the fanciest place in all of town!" He had driven them to "Harrison's", a combination restaurant and ballroom, and the most elegant and expensive place in the city.

"So? Am I not allowed to take the girl I love out to a fancy restaurant?"

"Well, yes, but…" Abby's voice trailed off as she stared at the building in shock.

"Come along, dear, let's go." He took her hand, and led her into the building.

The Mâ itre'D showed them to a table, with a white lace tablecloth and burning candle in the center. When their waiter arrived and asked them what they wanted to drink, Gibbs ordered red wine, with Abby's permission. When the waiter returned and poured the crimson drink into the crystal glasses, Gibbs held his up/aloft and announced, "To you, Abby."

She raised her glass and shook her head. "To us."

Gibbs smiled. "To us." They clinked glasses and sipped the wine.

Then Abby began skimming the menu. She let out a low whistle. "Wow, Gibbs, this food is pretty pricey…"

"You order whatever you like, Abby."

"Are you sure, Gibbs?"

"Absolutely, and please, call me Jethro now that we're not at work."

"Alright, _Jethro_." She giggled.

They ordered their food, Gibbs eating the grilled salmon, and Abby the fillet mignon. It made Gibbs smile to see Abby daintily cutting her food into tiny bites as opposed to the Abby to whom he was accustomed: the Abby that quickly devoured her food and then washed it down with a Caf-Pow. He enjoyed the light conversation that took place, and wished that they had more moments like this.

After they finished eating, Gibbs noticed that Abby had been watching the couples dancing in the other room longingly. "Abby, would you care to dance?"

Abby's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I'd love to."

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor as a song with a driving beat began to play over the speakers.

She's into superstition, black cats, and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

Gibbs took her left hand in his right and placed his left one on her hip. She placed her right hand on his shoulder as he began moving her expertly around the dance floor.

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain.

Abby smiled as Gibbs spun her first away, and then back into him. She was extremely impressed by his dancing skills as he continued twirling and moving her with the music, to the jealously of the other couples present.

Upside, inside out.

Livin' la vida loca!

She'll push and pull you down.

Livin' la vida loca!

Her lips are devil red,

And her skin's the color of mocha.

She will wear you out.

Livin' la vida loca!

He dipped her as the song ended, and the couples that were watching them applauded. Abby grinned as he held her there in his strong arms, and he returned the smile. He brought her back to a standing position. "Wow, Gi-Jethro. Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?"

"The subject never came up."

She grinned, and was glad to hear a slow song float out of the speakers; they were both breathing quite heavily by this time. She listened to the words and smiled.

Said there'd be no going back

Promised myself I'd never be that sad

Maybe that's why you've come along

To show me, it's not always bad

Gibbs placed his hands lightly on her waist, as she clasped her hands together behind his neck. They began to sway with the gentle rhythm of the music.

'Cause I can feel it, baby

I feel like I'm falling for you

But I'm scared to, let go

I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so

Abby gazed into Gibbs' deep blue eyes as they continued moving slowly. "You know, Jethro," she murmured, "you have really beautiful eyes."

"As do you, my dear."

It's true I've become a skeptic

How many couples really love?

Just wish I had a crystal ball

To show me, if it's worth it all

Gibbs pulled her body closer to him, and she lay her head on his chest. Abby closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying their close proximity.

And I've got to be sure

'Cause it's been so long

And I cannot take the pain again

If it all goes wrong

'Cause I can feel it, baby

I feel like I'm falling for you

But I'm scared to, let go

I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so

He kissed the top of her head, and then placed his hand under her chin, turning her face towards his. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

His lips met hers gently as he enveloped all of her senses in a passionate kiss. They finally parted as the last strains of the song floated through the air.

I want you so much

I need you so much

Believe me my love

Believe me my love

They walked off the dance floor, Gibbs' arm around her waist, and rested for a few minutes, getting a glass of ginger ale from the large punch bowl and then talking.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, familiar laugh behind them. Both Gibbs and Abby turned.

"Tony?" Abby couldn't believe it.

Tony turned from where he was talking to Kate. It took him a moment to recognize her/Abby dressed so differently. His eyes widened. "Abby!"

Abby grinned. "Yeah?"

"Wow! You look-"

"Gorgeous!" Kate cried, stepping forward and hugging the neck of her friend. "Your hair looks great like that. And didn't I tell you those shoes would come in handy?"

"You don't look too bad yourself, Kate," Abby commented, admiring her friend's red dress.

"Thanks!" The girls continued chatting for quite a while.

Tony noticed for the first time the man standing next to Abby. "…Gibbs?"

"Small world, isn't it, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked from Abby to Gibbs to Abby, then back to his boss. "Are you here with Abby?"

"No, DiNozzo, I came by myself and Abby wore that dress hoping to catch a guy." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

After a few moments of awkward silence between the two men and friendly conversation between the two women, Kate said, "Well, we have to be going. After treating me to such a nice dinner, I told Tony I'd take him to a movie."

"Alright. Have fun." Abby hugged Kate once more.

As Kate was getting her things, Gibbs turned to Abby and asked, "Are you ready to go, Abbs?"

"Just one more dance, please?"

"Alright, Abby, alright."

"Bye!" Kate called as the couple headed back to the dance floor.

Abby smiled and waved.

Kate put on her jacket and Tony placed his arm around her waist, escorting her out of the building. As they walked to Tony's car, he turned to her and said, "Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have Gibbs and Abby been together?"

Finis

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who were wondering, yes, Kate and Tony did dance. But I figured that if I mentioned that, you might figure out that they were at the same place, if you hadn't already. The songs that I used were "Don't Be Stupid" by Shania Twain, "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin, and "Falling For You" by Jem. I updated this because, I got it edited, so now all mistakes are _Hannah's_ fault. ;) "Life of my life"? Oops! Hehe! ;)

I am adding onto my disclaimer that Cassandra Riley belongs to me. I have plans for her and a certain computer geek…


End file.
